1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer-implemented database management systems, and, in particular, to a workflow agent for a multimedia database system.
2. Description of Related Art
Workflow management is an essential element in today""s enterprise data processing. An xe2x80x9centerprisexe2x80x9d is a business organization that uses computers. Workflow refers to a defined series of tasks within an organization to produce a final outcome. For example, one workflow system may enable defining workflow so that a document is routed from a writer to a proofreader.
Some multimedia database systems provide workflow capability through a set of workflow-related Application Programming Interfaces (APIs). However, these workflow systems have certain deficiencies. One deficiency is that they lack workflow-based application invocation. Another deficiency is that they lack workflow-based event notification. Workflow-based application invocation facilitates the application integration with the workflow logic, while workflow-based event notification facilitates the synchronization between workflow logic and application logic. Without these capabilities, it would be difficult for application developers to deliver sensible workflow applications to their customers.
There is a need in the art for improved workflow techniques that solves the deficiencies mentioned above.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for a computer-implemented workflow agent.
In accordance with the present invention, items stored in a data store connected to a computer are tracked in the computer. Initially, a workflow agent is invoked. Under control of the workflow agent, an item in the multi-media data store is monitored to determine whether the item meets one or more specified conditions. When the monitoring indicates that the item meets the one or more specified conditions, under control of the workflow agent, whether an action is to be performed is determined. When it is determined that an action is to be performed, the action is performed.